Dissecting Resonance
by Corianin
Summary: Maka makes a discovery that changes her world, only to realize - with some help - that there is even more to learn than she could have imagined. (First in the Realms of Resonance series)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So this is my most recent plot bunny. It is a totally complete, very large three chapter one shot. I'm actually posting it all at once - go me! I wrote it start to finish without stopping, so I figure it should be posted so everyone can read it that way.

I love Soul Eater, and the dynamic between the characters is awesome. With that in mind, I have to place this warning. This is fully my normal M-rated fare. Completely NSFW...hell, I should just label it as not safe for anyone, read at your own risk. *chuckles* Um...I think that's all I have to say. I give you, story. Have fun!

* * *

She couldn't sleep. It wasn't unusual lately. With careful movements she slid out of her weapon's warm embrace and dressed quietly, her workout shorts and t-shirt sliding over her skin easily. Lacing up her shoes she turned back to the bed. _Soul looks so sweet when he sleeps_, she thought. She tucked the cover around him and smiled as he snuggled deeper under the covers, reaching out in his sleep to pull her pillow to him. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and headed out of their apartment, knowing that if he woke up he would know she'd gone to the Academy's gym to work out. She always got restless closer to her birthday, ever since she was little. It hadn't changed as she got older. Now, though, she didn't have to lay in her bed and stare at the ceiling. She was old enough to go out and do something when the urge hit, and lately that something was a bit of exercise or yoga...or sex. Since she and Soul had officially become a couple, she'd found that her restlessness could usually be assuaged by a rough-and-tumble romp in bed – or couch, or floor, whatever. He'd happily awakened her libidinous side, and she loved it. She loved him. They were an incredible couple, and remarkable (in her eyes) in that neither one of them was the jealous type. She remembered the first time she'd walked in on Soul and Tsubaki. She'd often thought that if she ever caught her mate cheating like her Papa had done to her mother, she'd go berserk and probably kill him. However, all she could do was stand there, stunned. Tsubaki noticed her first and instead of seeming ashamed or embarrassed, simply raised her hand to the wide-eyed meister. She never could explain what caused her to step forward and take the female weapon's hand, but that night proved to her beyond the shadow of a doubt that Soul loved her and her alone. It also proved that love and lust were two separate things. It was a concept that Maka had struggled with for months after that night, feeling as though her entire world had turned on its head. She remembered how she had stopped talking to everyone, how she had completely withdrawn. She had started spending all of her time in the library, often not venturing home for days on end. Kid had been the one to find her there, to sit and talk with her and let her spew out her confused thoughts and feelings and impressions. She hadn't felt judged or scorned. The reaper had listened, letting her cry on his shoulder when she needed it, letting her take out her rage on him in the back corner of the library she'd hidden herself in. And when she was exhausted, worn, he'd held her and kissed her hair and asked her a question.

"Do you doubt that Soul loves you?"

"No!" she said vehemently, though keeping her voice quiet.

"Do you doubt that you love him?"

"Never," she spat just as fervently. He turned her face to meet his.

"Then what is the problem? You will never leave him, nor he you. So if you find something you both enjoy that hurts no one, what's the harm?"

"But, my Papa -"

"Is not Soul," he said softly. And she realized he was right. She sighed and curled up against his chest, feeling weary.

"How did you get so smart about all this?" she asked his collarbone. She felt him chuckle.

"I am a meister with two very...active...weapons," he replied smoothly. Catching his insinuation she sat upright, knowing she looked shocked but unable to school her expression.

"You mean you...and Liz and Patty..." He laughed then, a warm sound, and gently squeezed her hand.

"Yes."

"And...it works for you? There's no...you don't feel..?" She couldn't quite put into words what she wanted to ask but he understood anyway.

"It's a situation that works for all of us."

"But...how..?"

"You should know. Tsubaki says you're quite the agile tigress," he teased gently, and she felt herself turn bright red. His dual-tone golden eyes were warm and amused as she sputtered. Eventually, though, she started laughing, the absurdity of the situation finally sinking in. Kid laughed with her, holding her as she let go of the tension and the strain she'd carried like a backpack since the entire thing started. And when she wound down he kissed her forehead and urged her to stand up.

"Go find Soul," he said, climbing gracefully to his feet as well. "He's been a mess without you." She felt guilt settle in, but he brushed a finger across her lips. "You had to figure things out. He understands. It's okay. But he's worried that you might not love him now, and nothing any of us have said has been able to convince him otherwise."

"Thank you, Kid," she whispered. He kissed her forehead once more.

"Anytime, Maka. Now, go find your man and give him the ride of his life." She flushed bright red again, and he laughed out loud as he turned her around and sent her on her way.

Things had been a little rocky when she'd gotten home. The house was a mess, and her partner, her love, was curled up in a ball in the center of the bed they'd barely begun to share. He didn't uncurl when she sat down, but when she whispered his name he sat up with a snap of motion that nearly threw her off the bed. He stared at her, jaw dropped and crimson eyes wide with fear and hope and love, and she couldn't find any words. She thought she'd take Kid's advice, and once Soul realized she was serious things heated up quickly. Afterward as they lay together she noticed he was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Maka," he whimpered, clinging to her like he thought she would run away again. "I'm so sorry." She shushed him and held him close.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. I didn't know...I didn't understand..." The rest of the night and most of the next day they spent talking quietly and making love, confirming their bond with each other in every way they could. The following evening Kid had invited everyone to his place for dinner, and though Maka was still a bit hesitant at seeing Tsubaki again, it turned out her fears were for naught. Walking in and seeing the beautiful weapon sitting on the couch beside Black Star, seeing the wariness and worry in the other girl's eyes, Maka realized she was completely okay with everything. To everyone's shock she didn't say a word. Instead she walked up to Tsubaki, leaned over, and kissed her gently, thoroughly. All was forgiven – all was fine. And Maka found herself introduced to a wonderful world of love and friendship she'd never imagined before.

Over the coming months the blond meister had the extreme pleasure of expanding her sexual horizons in ways she'd never even realized were possible. The group was strong, devoted to one another, and before long she knew that this was the family, the love, she'd always been waiting for. As lovers they were all wonderful, and the bonds they shared in and out of bed made her feel complete in every way. She remembered the first time they'd all spent a full weekend together, learning and exploring and amazing each other. The following morning Stein's class had been focusing on ways to improve group soul resonance. And when it came time for her group to try, Maka had felt such a surge of perfect joining that she nearly wept. The force of their resonance, the flawlessness of it, was so strong it had knocked their teacher off of his feet and he sprawled by the foot of a tree regarding them with something akin to awe. They had received the highest possible grade, and after class he'd asked an elated Maka to stick around for a moment. She walked up to his desk as he pulled his chair out, spinning it around and straddling it gracefully while regarding her with inquisitiveness in his olive eyes.

"I'm sure I recall a certain group that seemed to combust every time they attempted to resonate together. I have a hard time believing that this is the same group that blew me across a clearing today. Care to explain?" Maka, faced with the curiosity of her most respected teacher, couldn't bring herself to say anything. He raised an eyebrow at her as she silently turned red and began to look at the floor, the desks, anywhere but into his eyes. "Maka?" he asked again, the gentle command in his voice calling to her obedient schoolgirl self, and she finally lifted her eyes to his.

"We...we're all...all of us...well..." She saw the flash of surprised understanding in her teacher's eyes, followed by a quicker burst of something else she couldn't define.

"I see," he said thoughtfully, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up all without taking his eyes from the blushing girl in front of him. "You must all...work...well together, for it to have had such an incredible affect on your resonance." Unable to speak she simply nodded and watched as his long fingers brought the cigarette to his lips for a drag before moving it away again. They stood in silence for a moment, Maka unwillingly fascinated by the motions of his hands as he smoked and the professor regarding her with the type of interest he usually reserved for specimens on his dissection table.

"I don't think you should bring this up with your father," he said finally and she gaped at him. He let his lips twitch upwards in a smirk. "He's impossible to deal with as it is where you are concerned. I don't want to think how difficult it would be to pull his head out of his ass if he found out his innocent baby was anything but innocent." Somehow his words made Maka shiver. Something about the way he said them, the way he looked at her, as though he would love to dissect her mind, sent a warm quiver down her spine.

"I...I wasn't planning on it," she murmured. For another moment they stayed there, not moving, each regarding the other. Finally he shifted his chair.

"Very good. However, I am interested in this phenomenon. As you are the most dedicated student in your group, I would like you to write an essay on how you think your current situation has improved your group soul resonance abilities. I don't want specifics -" he was quick to assure the wide-eyed meister "- but generalities would be of interest. This is not something that has been documented to my knowledge. As I know I can trust you with this assignment, I will only ask that you turn it in before the end of the school year. Have a nice evening." He stood up from his chair and strode out of the room, leaving Maka to stand alone by the desk and ask herself what the hell had just happened.

Despite her initial reservations she found she actually enjoyed the assignment. It was fascinating to try and determine which aspects of her group's new-found intimacy had what effects on their ability to resonate together. Two weeks after her talk with the professor, she stayed after class as her friends left. Once the room was empty save for her and Stein, she calmly walked up to his desk and pulled her essay from her bag. He blinked at her, momentarily nonplussed, before taking the multi-page document from her slender hand.

"I included as much as I could without going into specific detail, just as you asked. Really, once I started thinking about it and figuring it out, it became so fascinating, I'm afraid I might have made the assignment rather longer than I'd planned." She was watching as he ruffled through the papers, glancing here and there, occasionally skimming a page. He finally set the papers in front of him and looked up at her.

"And have you learned anything?"

"Yes, I have," she said in a firm, quiet voice. He nodded.

"Very good. Have a nice weekend." Recognizing a dismissal, she left the room and went to join her friends. He never brought up the assignment after that and neither did she, but she did notice her midterm grade included quite a high number of extra credit points.

Her trip down memory lane ended as she reached the front steps of Shibusen. It was early, not even two in the morning, and she took the stairs two and three at a time, reaching the top without even breathing hard. Her destination was as familiar to her as her own home. However, when she walked into the back gymnasium, entering from the door behind the bleachers, she realized the gym was already occupied. Some instinct had her drop to her knees behind the bleachers and look out to see who it was. And then all she could do was stare.

The stitches and scars notwithstanding, her professor was in fantastic shape. His muscles were defined, strong, his skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat as he moved. She knew Professor Stein was impressive – rumor had it he was the strongest meister to ever graduate the Academy. And she'd seen a hint of that strength in the church when he and her father had fought against the Demon Blade and Crona. But to watch him now, running through a solo kata that was so advanced it made her head hurt, clad in nothing but a pair of drawstring pants that rested low on his hips...Maka felt almost faint. _Holy shit_, she thought to herself. _Who knew he was so...gorgeous?_ She was frozen in place watching the vision before her, trying hard not to let her breathing become audible. The way he moved, the fluidity of his kicks and punches...she had a sudden flash to her first meeting with the enigmatic man, when he had held her and traced his fingers over her skin, his marker leaving black streaks to designate places he had wanted to slice into. Then, she had been terrified and not a little angry. Now, though, the things she hadn't noticed while she was held captive – things like how warm he was, how solid the body was that she had been dragged so tightly against, the unbending strength in his grip – flooded over her in a torrent that left her spinning and very much aroused. She gazed in breathless rapture as he practiced, a roundhouse kick leading into a back handspring that flowed effortlessly into a series of deft, lethal-looking fist strikes making her moan softly. If he was this precise, this skilled at fighting, how would he be in bed? Maka stifled a groan at the thought, desperately trying to clear her mind. He was her TEACHER. He was her FATHER'S FRIEND. So why was she crouching behind bleachers staring at the intensely focused meister working out and using all of her willpower to not plunge her hand between her legs and bring herself off while she watched him? _Dammit_, she thought. _I should have stayed at home and woken Soul up. Or gone to Kid's or Black Star's._ She watched as his pants shifted an inch or so lower and bit her lip almost hard enough to draw blood. He paused imperceptibly for a moment before continuing and she realized with something akin to mortified shock that he knew she was there. How could she have forgotten his ability to sense souls as well? And yet he didn't stop practicing; aside from that split second pause there was no indication that he knew he wasn't alone. Without her conscious intent her fingers began tracing small patterns over her bare thighs. She stopped thinking she could leave...surrendered completely to the fact that she was a voyeuristic pervert that was about to stroke herself to orgasm while watching her professor work out. Having thus given up the battle, she wasted no time in shifting her hand down past her waistband until her fingers could swipe over her already sopping core, her other hand reaching under her shirt to pluck and tug at her already hard nipples. As though in tandem, his attacks and movements gained in intensity while her fingers rubbed harder, plunged deeper. Time slipped away as she knelt in her hidden spot. She was so close, so very close...her climax hit with a shudder and a cry quickly stifled by biting down on her other hand as the one between her legs thrust as deep as it could go. She slumped to the ground in a near-faint, the world going dim and fuzzy for a moment as all of the blood in her body drained to the throbbing pulse between her legs. She knew she was panting, and some distant part of her tried to convince her to keep it quiet, but she just lay there unmoving save for the shudders that wracked her slim frame as her eyes fluttered shut.

By the time she came back around, she was alone in the gym and the lights had been turned off. Wait – not alone. Finally taking her hand out of her shorts she sat up and looked directly into the eyes of her partner, the red orbs staring back with a combination of lust and surprise.

"How...how long have you been here?" she whispered. He smiled, his sharp teeth gleaming.

"Since you first started to jack yourself off while watching our esteemed professor." She moaned, mortified, and he laughed. "Who would have thought you'd ever loosen up that far?" He leaned over her, lifting her still-damp fingers to his lips and licking them gently, causing her to moan as her libido came back full force. "Little Maka Albarn, perfect student and skilled meister...kneeling behind the bleachers fingering her own pussy to the sight of her teacher working out?" He'd moved his attention to her neck, the points of his teeth grazing her skin. She moaned and arched against him.

"Dammit, Soul, just fuck me already!" she growled. He pulled back, blinking in mock surprise.

"Such language from such an innocent," he murmured, and she remembered Stein calling her the same thing, the recollection making her wet.

"Soul..." she whined, but he was already pushing her pants down so she could kick them off while he worked on freeing his swollen rod from his own pants. With the intuition that made him such a magnificent partner, he knew she didn't want foreplay and since he was more than ready – hell, he'd been ready since he'd walked in and seen her slack-jawed and moaning while she frigged herself – he dropped to his knees, coaxed her ankles over his shoulders, and plunged into her. It was hot, hard, and quick, Maka squealing and writhing her way through an orgasm almost immediately.

"So wet, baby...watching Stein really did it for you, huh?" he murmured in her ear. "I'll admit, it would be hot to watch him fuck you." She moaned and arched against him and he smiled, taking a few moments to nip and suck at her nipples before pulling out and urging her onto all fours. He slid back inside her furnace-hot slit with a moan. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Maybe he'd take you like this, on your hands and knees as he mounted you." He felt her clamp down on his cock hard, heard her gasping and crying that signaled another climax, and he pumped into her steadily, riding it out while she moaned. Her arms gave out and she dropped down, resting her head on her forearms. The motion tilted her hips and he slammed in deeper, loving the squeaks and yelps she made when he bottomed out against her cervix. A few more deep, hard thrusts and he was coming, filling her with his warm seed while she moaned and shuddered with aftershocks. He pulled out and dropped to the floor, cradling her in his arms while she quaked. The only sounds for a long time were their breathing and the occasional shift of skin against wood as they moved to more comfortable positions. She buried her face against his neck and he could tell she was embarrassed.

"What's wrong, Maka?" he asked gently, stroking her tangled hair.

"I feel so...dirty. I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. How am I ever going to face him in class?" she moaned, humiliated. Soul cuddled his meister and brushed his lips over her hair. "And YOU!" she said, pulling back and fixing him with a glare. "You certainly didn't help, whispering all that stuff." Soul grinned unrepentantly.

"Aww, what's the matter? Even I had to admit the guy is hot. And it would definitely be sexy watching the two of you." Maka moaned and wished for a book so she could Maka-chop him. Soul, meanwhile, just laid there plotting silently and chuckling out loud.

* * *

Stein was finishing up some last-minute paperwork for the next day when Soul walked into the classroom. The teacher paused and looked up to regard his visitor, blinking in surprise when the white-haired weapon turned and engaged the door lock.

"Yes, Soul? Can I help you?"

"Actually, it's Maka. I think she needs your...help." The pause was almost nonexistent but Stein caught it anyway and it piqued his curiosity. He pushed the pile of graded papers to the side of his desk and gestured for Soul to pull up a chair.

"What about Maka?" the older man asked.

"She fantasizes about you. And I think it would be good for you two to have sex."

A pin dropping to the floor would have sounded like a gunshot in the silence that pervaded the classroom. The professor stared blankly at the young man. Soul, in contrast, leaned back into his chair with a smile that was half smug.

"What..?" was all Stein could manage to get out, feeling completely lost. The younger man kicked his feet up and rested them on the desk, leaning back so far he tilted his chair onto two legs, all without dropping eye contact with his prey.

"A couple nights ago, Maka was having trouble sleeping, so she came to school to work out in the gym. But you were already here working out. I came in just in time to see my girlfriend stroke herself to orgasm while watching you. She actually passed out. I've never seen that before. And mentioning your name while we're together sets her off like nothing I've ever seen. But she's too shy to say anything, so I figured it would be up to me. You can't tell me the idea isn't a little hot," Soul said with a knowing smirk. Stein's mind flashed back to that extra credit assignment she'd turned in, to the non-details she'd added that had his vivid imagination racing. He'd felt horrible about getting turned on by his friend's daughter, though, and forced the thoughts to the back of his mind, refusing to let them see the light of day. In the wake of Soul's blunt statements, however, they all flooded back with enough force that Stein would have dropped to his knees if he weren't already sitting down. He must have gasped or choked, because his visitor's smile grew positively predatory, an impression enhanced by the boy's mouthful of sharp teeth. He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. He should, by all rights, throw the impudent brat out. He should bring it up with Lord Death. The entire situation was so far outside any possible bounds of propriety that it was laughable. And yet...

...Maka, with her smooth skin and long legs that he would have had to be dead not to notice – those large emerald eyes that always held so much respect, what would they look like filled with ecstasy? - that willowy, slender body, so flexible, so pliant, as anyone could see when she fought, and the positions he was sure she could bend into –

...Maka, his best and brightest student, already miles ahead of anything the school had seen save himself – his best friend's only child, the light of Spirit's life – the leader of the most powerfully resonant group he'd ever seen – Lord Death's personal favorite student with the exception of his own offspring -

...Maka, looking so blissfully pure when he knew, had read in her own words, how false that statement was – that brilliant, studious mind, always looking to learn, to grow, to experience more – and oh, the things he could teach her -

Soul sat calmly in his chair watching the emotions flit across his teacher's face. He wanted to laugh when Stein began to turn the screw in his head, his eyes flitting back and forth so quickly anyone less familiar with his mannerisms would think he'd gone mad. But the weapon knew he had to be cool. If this crazy plan of his was going to work, he had to be the epitome of cool. He had to lead Stein to the water, but let the man decide to quench his thirst on his own. And Soul could tell the older man was thirsty. If the idea had held no appeal for the professor whatsoever, he would have already been sent out of the classroom, and likely been called to Lord Death's room for a little talk. Instead the man had withdrawn entirely within his own mind. Soul doubted the teacher even remembered his presence. Finally after what seemed like hours green eyes met red.

"You are evil," Stein muttered under his breath causing the younger man to laugh.

"That I just might be – but I'm also a man who wants his love to be as happy as she can possibly be. And right now it looks like the thing that will satisfy her the most is having you between her thighs. So whaddaya say?" He knew he was being frank, but he had to admit that his plans weren't only for Maka's benefit. It seemed that the older man came to that conclusion as well. He fixed Soul with a knowing gaze.

"And what would you get from all of this?" Stein asked smoothly. Soul shrugged and smiled wickedly.

"I want to watch." He barked a laugh at the expression on Stein's face. "I know you know about our group. Maka left her essay on her desk once and I found it while I was cleaning up. So I know you know that we've all got a nice little arrangement going. I know you asked her to keep specific details out. But I also know that you're a smart man, and I'm sure you can infer that, in our little circle, we weapons are more likely to be voyeuristic.

"Maka is amazing in bed. I've never felt anything like it. But she is also the only woman I will ever love, and that means that if it makes her happy to try out new things, I support her wholeheartedly. Once she broke out of her shell, I found I get off on watching her with others, watching them enjoy her skills and willingness. I watched you while you worked out. I can see why she was so turned on. And I have to say that the thought of you screwing my petite little Maka until she screams holds a huge amount of appeal for me." Stein looked like someone had hit him. Soul considered that his cue to leave. Standing up he began to walk away, his steps carefully nonchalant. As he approached the door he paused, speaking over his shoulder.

"Next Saturday is Maka's 18th birthday. Let me know sometime before then if you think you might like to be her present. See you tomorrow." He walked out of the classroom without another word, not needing to see the crumpled, stunned man at the desk to know that he'd be asked to stay after and talk with the good professor before too many days had passed. Maka was going to have one spectacular birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Black Star and Crona and Patty will be gone for the next two weeks?"

"Yes. Black Star is supposed to practice resonating with a different weapon, and Crona was sent along as backup. And you need to stop changing the subject. What is this Soul was teasing you about? What's up between you and Professor Stein?"

"Nothing is up, really! I mean, I watched him work out the other night and I might have...maybe...masturbated...while watching...and maybe Soul found me...but...oh, Tsubaki," Maka moaned, her face buried in her pillow. "Soul hasn't stopped tormenting me. What do I do?" The weapon stretched out on the bed beside her friend and lover, running her fingers through the blond hair that spilled everywhere.

"Was he really that attractive?" Tsubaki asked. Maka raised her head slightly, one eye peeking through the veil of hair that was laying haphazardly across her face.

"And then some," she whispered, the lust burning in her eyes as her memories flowed into the forefront of her mind. "God, Tsubaki, you should have seen him. Miles of toned muscles, and the way he moves...Death, I just wanted to taste him..." The younger girl slammed her head back down with a groan. Her voice was muffled but still audible. "And with Soul bringing it up sometimes when we're having sex...it's too much, just too much..."

"Maybe you should..." Tsubaki hedged quietly. Maka sat up with a gasp, her hair shifting to drape down over her bare chest.

"What?" she screeched. "Maybe I should...what? Seduce my TEACHER?"

"Who's seducing their teacher?" asked Liz as she walked out of the bathroom, not even bothering with an attempt at modesty as she leaned against the dresser to dry off after her shower.

"No one!" yelled Maka. Tsubaki giggled.

"Maka's got the hots for Professor Stein, and Soul likes to talk to her about it while they're in bed." Maka began turning red and flopped back down again, shoving her face farther into the pillow.

"Hmmm. Can't say I blame her. Even with his lab coat on you can tell he is seriously built. I bet he's a real demon in bed. I wonder if those stitches go all over..?"

"Yes, they do," Maka whimpered.

"Wait – how do YOU know?" Liz asked with a grin before leaping onto the bed. "Come on, you can tell your Aunty Liz everything. Every sordid little detail. I promise it's okay." Maka seemed to be trying to dig herself into the bed, so Tsubaki filled their friend in on what she knew. Liz whistled appreciatively.

"Seriously, if you get a chance, you should go for it. That man is sex on legs. I bet he'd have you screaming and begging in two minutes flat. Maybe less." With a snarl Maka rolled over and wriggled off the bed to stand by the window.

"You two are no help at all." Liz stood up and walked over to stand behind the young meister, running shower-damp hands over the girl's back before resting them on her hips. Maka shivered and leaned back against the taller blond.

"I don't see the problem. I mean, yeah, when all this was new you had issues adjusting, but you're great with all of us now. Remember your first time with Black Star?" she giggled, Maka and Tsubaki chuckling as well as they remembered the debacle that night had been. "If you made it through that and still enjoy fucking him, I would think taking Stein to bed would be a piece of cake. A yummy, sensuous, tall, strong piece of cake..." she murmured into Maka's ear, feeling the girl shudder. Liz slid her hands from Maka's hips over her front to cup the girl's small, sensitive breasts, rubbing gently across the nipples that were already hard. Maka moaned out loud, the sound coaxing Tsubaki off of the bed to come stand in front of her friend. Their lips met softly, tongues dancing together, dark hair sliding against golden while Maka would her arms around the older girl's neck. Liz never stopped her tormenting strokes, letting her fingers pluck and rub the tender peaks while Tsubaki possessed Maka's mouth. Soon enough the brunette had moved her hand between the meister's legs and was stroking her soaked folds in time with Liz's attentions. Maka moaned, hips arching, her hands sliding down to cup Tsubaki's breasts, her fingers, calloused from years of scythe-work, squeezing and stroking even as she writhed in the grip of her two tormenters. At some point they'd moved Maka until she was laying down on the bed, her ass on the edge of the mattress and her legs stretched out. Liz climbed up beside her to lick and suck at her neck and Maka felt Tsubaki kneel on the floor between her spread thighs. The first touch of the other girl's tongue on her sensitive folds was electric and Maka moaned in need. Tsubaki, gentle and attentive as she was, began plying her tongue in smooth circles, occasionally teasing Maka's clit with her lips or teeth. Liz, meanwhile, had decided to prove how truly devious she could be.

"Do you think he'd do this to you?" she whispered. "I imagine he's great with his tongue. He's got to know his way around a woman's body, you know he does."

"You're horib-aaaaa!" Maka squealed, her insult cut off when one of Tsubaki's slim fingers plunged into her depths. Liz grinned and decided to have some more fun with the whimpering girl.

"And just think how tall he is...why, you'd be positively tiny underneath him. I wonder if he's rough or gentle? Would he take a lot of time licking and playing with you, or would he just dive right in and jackhammer this tight little hole?" By this time her hand had joined Tsubaki's and she gave the smaller blond's puffy skin a gentle swat, making sure to catch the helpless meister's clit with her fingertip. Maka yelped and arched, the combination of both of their teasing and stroking sending her over the edge with a squeal.

"Liz..." she moaned once she could breathe again, knowing her friends would have no mercy on her. None of the girls heard the door open, but they all heard the delicate cough as someone cleared their throat. Maka was so weak and shaky she couldn't even open her eyes, but the purring voice was unmistakeable.

"How is this supposed to be symmetrical if there are three of you?" Kid asked, amused.

"You can come help us with Maka. She's being stubborn," Liz said firmly. Maka cracked one eye open enough to watch the reaper shed his jacket, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt as he sauntered insolently over to the bed.

"Maka, I thought you were done with apprehension?" he teased gently. Tsubaki raised her head, Maka's mew of protest being completely ignored as the weapon spoke.

"Maka's fighting herself right now. She refuses to admit that she wants to take Professor Stein to bed." Kid blinked a few times.

"Really, now?" he mused. "I can see that. He is a very well-made man, though his symmetry is horrid." Almost absently he reached down and grasped Tsubaki's hand, pulling her fingers from Maka's quivering depths and wrenching another protest from the girl in question. With an almost absent air he drew the weapon's fingers into his mouth, sucking them off lightly before leaning down to kiss Tsubaki passionately. Maka and Liz both sat up, watching the two making out before them. Kid was an amazing lover, to have and to watch, and both yellow-haired girls enjoyed observing his skills as he drove Tsubaki out of her mind with nothing more than a very thorough kiss and hands gently, lightly stroking over her bare breasts. Too soon for the dark-haired weapon's liking, however, he pulled away from her and urged her up onto the bed beside the others.

"Now, now, now...how should I choose?" he mused with the thoughtful air of a connoisseur. Tsubaki looked at Liz over Maka's head and the two weapons grinned.

"You should have Maka. She's been primed for a while, and if you talk to her about how much she'd love to fuck the professor she'll go nuts."

"ELIZABETH!" Maka shouted, about to turn on her friend. That is, until she saw how dark Kid's eyes were, how wicked his smile was. With a groan of surrender she leaned back, her two friends each teasing a breast as she watched her lover shrugging out of his shirt and slacks. He climbed up her body with the grace of a panther and leaned down to kiss her. Maka had to admit Kid's kisses were second to none. She didn't remember wrapping her legs around his waist but it didn't matter because he was sliding into her and she was arching up to meet him.

"Now _that_ is amazingly cool," Soul's voice called from the doorway, and Maka snapped her gaze to his. The grin he sported and the erection tenting his pants made her moan...or maybe it was the way Kid shifted his hips on his next thrust.

"Hi," she murmured on an exhale.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the show." He rubbed his palm over the front of his pants.

"Let me give you a hand," Tsubaki said coyly, slipping off of the bed to drop to her knees in front of him. Not to be outdone, Liz joined her friend and in short order they had the albino scythe's pants around his ankles so they could lick and stroke him. Maka and Kid both looked over, watching the trio even as they themselves were watched in return. Kid's fingers brushed against her cheek, drawing her attention to him.

"You're so beautiful, Maka," he whispered, kissing her gently, slowing his thrusts to the point of driving her mad. "Any man would be a fool to turn you away. Even a teacher." She gasped and clenched around him and he smiled. "They were right – that does get you riled."

"Kid..." she pleaded. He could see her internal struggle and decided he wasn't going to play the games the others had been. He remembered all too well how difficult it was for Maka to adjust to new things concerning sex, especially with other people. Instead he leaned down and kissed her again.

"It's okay, Maka," he murmured. "I understand." That said, he took it upon himself to make her forget everything – if only for a little while. Rolling onto his back he pulled her on top of him. As hot as she was, as needy, it took her all of two seconds to straddle him and slam down on his cock, wrenching a moan from them both as she set a fast pace. From the corner of his eye he could see that his friend was close to finishing – how could he not be, being serviced by two of the most talented sets of lips and tongues in all of Shibusen? - so he turned his full attention to the meister riding him like a Valkyrie.

"Come for me, Maka," he moaned, hands gripping her hips as he met her every downward thrust with an upward snap of his hips.

"Kid..." she whimpered, her movements losing most of their rhythm as she strove to take him deeper, harder. With a cry she froze above him, every muscle quivering as she plunged over the edge, yanking him along with her as a cry of triumph and satisfaction left his lips. Together they collapsed onto the bed, turning so that they were laying side by side. He gently freed himself from her depths and pulled her over to spoon against him as they watched Liz and Tsubaki bring Soul to an explosive climax. A few moments later all five of them were laying on the bed, the girls in the middle. Liz had taken Maka's place so she could cuddle with her meister, and Maka curled into Soul's welcoming arms. Tsubaki, laying in the middle, was embraced by all four of them and the group as a whole began to drift off into a well-deserved nap. As they dropped off, Soul made mental plans to have a chat with the rest of the group...somewhere where Maka wouldn't overhear.

* * *

Leaning against the cool tile, he couldn't help but hate himself. Any more than he could stop.

Soul had gotten to him, the little shit. And he knew the boy knew it. But even as he was cringing in his own self-disgust his hand kept stroking almost of its own accord, in time with the images he couldn't banish from his mind. Stein moaned under the spray of water while his unruly thoughts tormented him.

And yet, why was he so upset? Soul had made it more than clear that anything that might happen would be completely consensual...that Maka was willing. More than willing, if her partner could be believed. The older meister knew that the weapon would sooner take his own life than let any harm come to his beloved girl, so Stein had no reason to doubt the boy's veracity. So he wouldn't be taking advantage of an innocent woman. By her own admission she was anything but innocent – regardless of the look that seemed to take up permanent residence inside her sparkling emerald eyes. And if what the boy said was true – that he wanted Stein to be her birthday present – then she wouldn't even be underage legally. She was his student, true, but other peoples' morals had never hindered him in the pursuit of his own pleasure in any other way. Why should this be different? Was it because she was Spirit's daughter? She had so much anger towards her father and yet she came to respect and join in a mutually satisfactory polyamorous relationship with her group. Such a thing led him to believe that her issue wasn't with the fact that her father had other sexual partners but that he did so without her mother's knowledge or consent. Maka was upset on her mother's behalf. Stein had no illusions that Spirit would come completely undone when the truth about his daughter's group came out – and it would come out. Shibusen was too small a community to keep secrets for long – but that he would ultimately calm down once he saw she was happy. All his friend ever wanted was to make sure his daughter was happy. He might be a complete flake when relating to her, but there was no doubt that the Death Scythe loved his only child with all his heart. And if having her professor take her to bed made her happy? Spirit would implode. Or explode. Or both. And Maka would snarl and state that she was old enough to make her own choices. And he'd have to watch his back for a while until Spirit calmed down and accepted her words, regardless of how happy he may or may not be to hear them.

So what was his problem? Why did he feel so guilty for standing in his shower and stroking himself to thoughts of the lithe, limber meister pleasuring him in all sorts of ways? Perhaps it was some lingering moralistic code that somehow latched onto his subconscious. In that case, it had no bearing on him. With one decisive thought he made up his mind. Who was he to deny his prize pupil anything? If she wanted him for her birthday...well, then, she would have him. All of him. As though his choice unlocked the shackles of his mind, his imagination fired into overdrive and launched itself into its new freedom.

He moaned with the sensation as he visualized her mouth in place of his hand, her slick pink lips stretched around his girth, her soft tongue doing wonderful things to the delicate tracery of scars along his length. Those gorgeous eyes would be watching him, he knew, that brilliant mind cataloging every motion, learning him even as she pleasured him. He groaned thinking of how he would like to have her tied spread-eagled to one of the sleek metal examination tables, all of that lovely lovely skin on display while he explored the sensitive expanse with his lips and tongue. She would moan, he knew. All of his years of experimentation, dissection, research had made him a bit of an expert on the human body, and he could use every single ounce of knowledge at his disposal to make her writhe. He was momentarily startled to realize he had no desire to cut into her skin, not now. No, he'd prefer to dissect her mind, her very psyche, to know her from the inside out. He knew the power of words as well, the way they could slice and soothe and create something new from the smoldering ashes of what once was. And when she was whimpering, pleading, begging for his touch – only then would he stretch her body with his own. Soul wanted to watch him? Stein chuckled. He had no problems with being observed. The boy wanted to play voyeur while...what was it he said? While Stein "screwed her until she screamed." Oh, she would scream. She would scream and she would cry and she would beg and she would collapse from sheer pleasure. And when he was done, when he'd completely unmade everything that she thought she was and given her the building blocks to rebuild herself however she chose...well, then they'd see how the delicate girl coped. The sensations and his fantasies overtook him and he let out a low groan, the sound lost in the beating of the shower as he leaned over, his hand snapping once, twice, one last time as he exploded, panting while he watched the rivers of his essence mingle with the water and slide down the drain.

* * *

Soul was unsurprised when their professor asked to speak with him after class. He shrugged at Maka's suddenly suspicious glare, making sure his expression betrayed nothing and letting their friends lead her from the classroom while he made his way up to the front. He saw Stein's gaze flicker over his meister's slender body as she exited and had to struggle to keep the grin off of his face as he took a seat.

"You came to me with an interesting proposition yesterday, Soul," the older man began, sliding his chair around the desk until he was face-to-face with the weapon.

"I take it you've thought about it."

"I have." Neither male said anything for a long time, Soul watching the other man's eyes for some sign of what he was going to say. Stein pulled a cigarette out and lit it, taking a couple drags before speaking again.

"I would have some conditions," he said after exhaling.

"Name them."

"First, I would want to hear from Maka's own lips that this is something she would be interested in. I know you would never force your partner into anything against her will – I honestly doubt you could if you tried. But as I am still legally her instructor and yours, I must insist that she tell me herself. That is non-negotiable." Soul's mind spun. He'd meant for the entire situation to be a surprise, but he had no doubt that once she got to Stein's if he asked her point blank she would respond honestly. _That's just the kind of woman she is_, he mused.

"Okay. That shouldn't be a problem. What else?"

"We would be meeting in my lab." The man's green eyes glimmered with excitement and suddenly Soul felt slightly apprehensive.

"You won't dissect her," he said flatly. Stein shook his head.

"The only thing I would even think of using my scalpels for would be to slice her clothing off. And something tells me she would enjoy that as much as I would. On that note, you might want to suggest she not wear anything she is overly fond of because the chances of her outfit remaining in one piece are very very slim." Soul shivered a little, the thought of watching their admittedly dominant teacher actually cutting his girlfriend's clothing off surprisingly erotic. He nodded his understanding.

"The last thing is this: you will not interfere. You can watch, you can get yourself off, whatever. I've never been modest, and this would be far from the first time I've had an audience -" Soul found himself wondering exactly HOW extensive the older man's sexual experience was and had to suppress another shiver "- but essentially as much as I will be Maka's...gift, she will belong to me for the duration. This is also non-negotiable. I won't have her upset or hurt because you decide you can't handle watching the two of us together after we've begun." Soul gulped. Stein was taking this seriously...very seriously. He wondered if he had maybe made a mistake in approaching the older meister. But then he thought back to his love, how much just the thought of being in Stein's hands turned her on, and knew he could deny her nothing, even if it was something she never would have asked for on her own.

"Okay. I can agree to that. Anything else?"

"Just some questions. I'm assuming you were planning for this to happen a week from Saturday, on her actual birthday."

"Yeah. We're taking her out for the day, but I talked to the others and they've all agreed that after 4pm she'll be free and I can bring her over. I have to say Liz and Tsubaki are kind of disappointed that I didn't ask if they could watch as well, but since we all know that Maka can get nervous and that this situation is going to be a total surprise they understand." Some part of the weapon was wondering exactly when his life had gotten so weird as to land him in a chair having a serious discussion with his admittedly slightly deranged professor about letting the man fuck his girlfriend for her birthday. Never in a million years could he have imagined something like this. But oddly he was okay with it all, and that gave him confidence. "Is there anything _you_ would like to see her in? She's agreed to let us choose what she wears for her day out...kind of a compromise. We choose her clothes, and she gets to veto any plans she's not interested in." He watched his companion's eyes flicker and the man reached up to twist the screw in his head a few times. Finally he let his gaze meet the younger man's.

"Maka is a simple beauty. She would look lovely in almost anything. But I have to say my favorite colors are green and black." Soul laughed, pleased with the description of his meister.

"Okay, I can work with that." He regarded his partner in crime with a wicked smile. "So, anything else, or is this a solid plan?"

"It's as solid as it can be, for something so morally questionable," said Stein. His lips curled in a smirk. "Good thing neither of us are big on following other people's morals, right Soul?" The younger man chuckled.

"What time should we show up?"

"Given that, if Maka is like most women, she will want to shower and get ready beforehand, let's say 6:30. The door will be unlocked. Head to my living quarters. We'll make sure everything is acceptable to Maka before we proceed."

"No problem. Have a good weekend, Professor."

"You as well, Soul. And give my regards to Maka." The weapon left the classroom chuckling, certain he could hear a matching laugh from the man at the desk.

* * *

Maka knew something was up. Soul had never been able to keep a secret from her to save his life, but this time he'd let nothing slip. If it weren't for the fact that she overheard him and Kid mentioning her 'special birthday present,' she would have written his behavior off as Soul just being weird, or maybe her imagining things. At home, life was as normal as it could be with the people she'd chosen as her family. Soul and the others had even toned down their teasing, only bringing up her desire for her instructor every so often. Still, it never failed to throw her libido for a spin, and she hated it as much as she relished the feelings her thoughts evoked. The worst part of it all was that, for some reason, they had decided as a group not to have sex until the following weekend. No matter who or how she asked, not a single one of her friends would give her a straight answer. She was frustrated, confused, and utterly needy by the time school started back up again on Monday.

As the week started school was normal, even boring in parts. Professor Stein's class was working more on various uses for soul resonance, this time working with switching weapons and attempting to resonate together. As was to be expected, her group was nearly perfect even with the fact that three of their number were off on a special training mission. Stein no longer singled her out for extra work, which was both a blessing and a curse. As much as she missed the one-on-one conversations that came with her usual extra credit assignment discussions, she was equally afraid to be around him as wound up as she was. What if she said something, did something? The thought of possibly making a fool out of herself in front of the one teacher whose approval and interest she craved was horrifying. And his own behavior wasn't really helping. He would occasionally watch her – she could feel his eyes on her, weighing and considering, yet he never said a word. Friday after school she could have sworn he was staring at her as she left the class, and she knew she wasn't imagining his murmur of 'I hope you have a good weekend' as he passed her and Tsubaki in the hallway while they headed out. When she brought it up to her companion the other girl swore she didn't hear anything, though her eyes were shining with mirth she refused to let out. Maka figured she was making too much out of things and headed home with Soul to drop off her stuff before they went out to meet their friends for her birthday attire shopping trip.

The entire experience was enjoyable and completely exasperating at the same time. They went to store after store, making her try on outfits, convincing her to come out and model them. Some were similar to her regular clothing choices, and that was fine, but when Liz dragged them all into Death City Temptation – a clothing boutique known for the more risque fashion choices – Maka gulped audibly and would have turned to leave. The rest of the group wasn't having any of that, however, and in short order she found herself yanked unceremoniously into the store by her girlfriends while Kid and Soul sauntered in, smiling at her predicament. She would never understand how they talked her into it, but she ended up inside one of the boutique's lavish dressing rooms standing stock still as Liz slid a sleek velvet miniskirt up her legs, fastening the black material at her hips while Tsubaki laced her into a sinfully flirtatious emerald patterned corset shirt with peek-a-boo patterning over the top of the bodice and down the sides and a lace-up front. They refused to let her look in the mirror until they were done, and she finally gave in, letting the girls dress her up as they saw fit. Seamed thigh-high stockings and a garter belt were apparently a must, as was the matching pair of thong panties. What really threw her off was when the blond left the dressing room only to come back a few moments later with the most sinfully sexy pair of shoes Maka had ever seen. They were black sandals, only about four inches high – positively low-heeled considering most of the styles DCT carried – but the laces wrapped around her calves and up to her knees where they fastened in a delicate bow. The crisscrossing lines made her legs seem even longer, sleeker, and looking down she knew that she had to have the shoes, regardless of anything else. She may never wear them except on special occasions, but she had to have them. Tsubaki fastened a choker with an emerald and silver pendant around her neck and coaxed her into wearing the matching earrings as well. Liz, meanwhile, had brought in a pair of wide lace wristbands in a similar pattern to the corset. From her purse she pulled out a hairbrush and, ignoring Maka's halfhearted protests, pulled her hair out of its customary ponytails and brushed it straight down her back, pulling a few strands out to drape across her face artfully. Finally her friends pronounced her dressed and set to their satisfaction, stepping aside and urging her in front of the floor-length mirror. Maka would swear her heart stopped.

"I...this...this can't be me," she whispered in a stunned tone, watching as her reflection mirrored her expression.

"It is, honey," Liz cooed. "You clean up real well when you're not aiming for the sweet and demure look."

"Come on, let's go show the guys!" Tsubaki chimed in. Maka balked, digging in her heels.

"I can't go out there like this! What will they think?" She seemed almost scandalized, and Liz laughed hysterically.

"So you can let them fuck you into oblivion in any way they see fit, but you can't stand the thought that they might see you looking hot? You need to examine your priorities." And with that she gave a final hard shove and Maka stumbled out of the dressing room only to come to a halt in front of her wide-eyed lovers. Soul sprayed blood from his nose while Kid just looked at her like she was the holidays and his birthday all in one.

"You are stunning," he whispered, slowly walking around her. Soul had gotten his involuntary reaction under control and moved around her other side.

"Death, Maka...you look amazing," her weapon murmured. Maka was so red she felt her face might burst into flames.

"We did good, didn't we?" Liz cajoled from where she and Tsubaki were leaning against the dressing room door.

"I'll say," Soul said in a low, raspy voice, Kid agreeing with a wordless nod.

"Really, guys, I don't know...this is not really me..."

"It should be," Kid said reverently. He motioned for the saleswoman spoke to her in a soft voice that Maka was unable to make out. The woman grinned and went off happily to the counter, followed by Kid. They talked for a moment while she was doing something with paperwork, and he leaned over the counter to say something to her, but Maka barely noticed anything further. She was too busy melting at the look in Soul's eyes as he backed her against the wall.

"I would love to take you right here, right now," he purred in her ear. "You look so damned hot." His hand skimmed down her side, resting on the band of bare skin between shirt and skirt. His fingers were firm, his skin warm, and his teeth began to pluck at her neck. She heard Liz and Tsubaki laughing, the latter leaning over to whisper something Maka couldn't hear in her weapon's ear. He growled but let go, stepping back and distancing himself.

"You need to go change back into your regular clothes, Maka," he ground out. "Now." With a gasp she fled back into the dressing room where – to her shock – they left her alone. She couldn't help but take another look in the mirror, running her fingers over the material of the skirt, over the softly patterned corset. She realized then that it matched her eyes almost perfectly, making them look even larger and more vibrant. Overall she had to admit her girls did know what they were doing. She felt so...attractive. It was an unusual feeling. Maka sighed and stripped out of the decadent clothing, feeling both more comfortable and slightly disappointed as she hung the beautiful items back up on their hangers. Once more herself, she left the dressing room.

"Well, Maka, you ready to get out of here?" Soul asked, seemingly back to his usual self. She nodded, too emotionally worked up to say anything. The rest of the shopping trip was a blur. She vaguely registered the outfit that they all agreed on was much more to her normal tastes than the clothing from the boutique, and she told herself she was happier that way. It was late evening when they were done so they grabbed takeout food and went back to their homes, having solidified their plans for the following morning. By the time her clothes were hung up, dinner was eaten, and she and Soul were showered she was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow, curled in her weapon's arms and dreaming lascivious dreams that would torment her through the night.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early, the sun laughing in the sky as Maka pulled herself from the bed. She smelled breakfast, and it smelled delicious, so she finished her morning routine and darted out to the kitchen. Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki were all sitting around the table as Soul dished out huge piles of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Her plate had a single red rose in a bud vase sitting by it, along with a beautiful card that she saw was signed by everyone.

"Happy birthday, Maka!" they chorused.

"Thank you guys, so much!" Soul walked over and began dipping out food for her as well and she found she was famished. For the most part it was a typical breakfast, and Soul was an excellent cook when he put his mind to it, so they were all very full and happy by the time the table was cleared. Maka moved her rose to her nightstand in the bedroom and came back out to flop down on Soul's lap where he was sitting on the couch.

"So what new tortures do you have for me today?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh, it's not that bad, I promise," Tsubaki hurried to assure her, Kid following her lead.

"Well, we figured we'd go to that park you like so much – we brought Frisbees and drinks. And then there's a matinee showing of 'Death after Life' at the theater, and Soul said you'd wanted to see that."

"Then we were all going to head to Kid's house and enjoy the pool for a while. You are going to want to be relaxed for your 'special present' this evening," Liz said, her eyes twinkling. Soul groaned and shook his head.

"Liz, we weren't going to say anything until we were AT the pool, remember?"

"Oh, yeah...oops..." the tall blond said sheepishly.

"What 'special present'?" Maka asked, wariness in her voice.

"It's okay, Maka. We all know you're going to love it," Soul soothed.

"Soul..." she said warningly, and he instinctively looked around to make sure there were no textbooks within reaching range. He looked her in the eyes, taking her hand in his own.

"Maka, we all love you. I promise, this is something you want, but it's not something you'd ever ask for yourself because, well, you aren't the type of person to ask for gifts. Just trust me?" He turned puppy dog eyes to her and she sighed heavily.

"Okay. But if it's something awful I'm going to get you back. You know that, right?" Her friends laughed and nodded and together they gathered their things and headed off to enjoy the beautiful weather and celebrate their friend's birthday.

The day was perfect. Maka enjoyed herself so much that she nearly forgot to be apprehensive about whatever 'special present' her devious partner had come up with – she knew without a doubt whatever it was was his idea, that much she could be certain of. No one else would be as sneaky when it came to her. She loved the movie as she figured she would, and after an impromptu lunch at her favorite sushi place they were all back at Kid's place and changing into swimwear. She would admit to being a little bit surprised about that – since their group had become so open sexually it was rare that they would wear bathing suits or swim clothes at all. But when the other girls headed to get theirs she followed. Before long they were all splashing and playing, disdaining the suggestion of pool volleyball – Kid nearly had conniptions at the thought of uneven teams – for a game of underwater tag. By early evening the five were resting, exhausted and utterly relaxed, in the cool water. Soul was the first to notice the time. Without even opening his eyes he turned his head in Maka's direction.

"So, since you already know you have a special present coming, I'll give you some details. It's kind of a what and kind of a where. So head up to the second guest room and shower the chlorine off. I left some clean clothes in the bag on the bed."

"Soul, seriously, what's going on?" she asked without much hope of an answer. He just grinned at her, eyes half-lidded and glowing with wickedness.

"Go shower and change." Knowing she'd get no further answer she left the pool in a minor huff, slight upset that she was being kept in the dark – it _was _ her birthday after all – and yet confident enough in her partner to trust him.

The shower had miraculously acquired some sort of deliciously scented hair and body washes, and Maka let the warm water chase over her skin as she lathered herself up. The week of no intimacy was catching up to her – she hadn't gone so long without an orgasm since the night she lost her virginity – and the loofah sponge felt insanely arousing against her slick skin. She knew she really didn't have time for anything, so she curbed her libido and forced herself to only touch herself as much as was necessary to make certain she was clean. She rinsed off and stepped out, wrapping herself in one of the fluffy towels of Kid's that she loved so much, and walked to the bedroom. To her surprise not only was there a bag on the bed, but Liz and Tsubaki were there as well.

"We've come to help get you ready," the dark-haired girl said. She motioned for Maka to lay down on the bed and, confused, the freshly showered girl did so. Liz moved to the head of the bed and began to brush Maka's hair with gentle strokes while Tsubaki picked up a bottle of tantalizingly scented lotion and started to smooth it into the young blond's skin. Maka relaxed even further at their ministrations, feeling completely pampered for the first time in ages. Small quiet moans escaped her lips as Tsubaki's talented hands pressed gently on muscles that were still a little tense, and the silken slide of the brush through her hair as Liz brushed it dry was heaven. Shortly she was told to turn over and the attention continued. It didn't help her arousal levels any when Tsubaki began massaging the lotion into Maka's breasts and sliding slick hands down to make sure the moisturizer made its way between the girl's legs, and soon the meister was whimpering.

"Don't worry, Maka," the brunette weapon whispered. "You're going to enjoy yourself this evening, we promise. Now stand up – we've got to get you dressed." Maka, in a lust-filled daze, did as she was told and watched in utter shock as Liz began unpacking a very familiar set of clothing from the solid-colored bag.

"Where – when did you guys get these? We left without buying them!" Liz smiled.

"Kid paid for them before we left, and had them delivered this morning. Make sure to thank him later. Though if tonight goes as well for you as we all think it will, it might be a while before you can thank him properly," the outspoken weapon said with a waggle of her eyebrows. Maka was completely confused, but allowed her friends to dress her once more. This time they didn't stop at the clothes, however. While Liz tamed her hair into straight golden sheets down her back, Tsubaki did something with makeup that made Maka gasp in surprise when she glanced int eh mirror. Her eyes looked amazing, wide and sultry, and her lips somehow looked more full and defined, though it really didn't seem she was wearing cosmetics at all. In short order the older girls had her dressed, primped, and ready to go.

"Time check?" Liz asked while lacing Maka's sandals up her legs.

"6:10," Tsubaki replied from behind the meister as she wove a thin emerald ribbon into a tiny braid that hung over Maka's shoulder.

"Great. We're just on time." The two stood up and stepped back, high-fiving each other over their work. Since there was no full-length mirror in the room Maka just had to take their word that she looked good enough for...whatever was coming next.

"Is she ready?" Soul's voice rang out from downstairs.

"Just finished!" Liz yelled back before turning to Maka. "Go on, girl. And happy birthday." Tsubaki echoed the sentiment and, taking a deep breath, Maka strode from the room with her head held high. She had no idea the picture she presented as she descended the staircase with all the poise of royalty, but she saw in Soul's eyes that he was very pleased with her appearance.

"Come on, Maka," he said, grasping her hand softly. "You have one last present, and we don't want to be late." She didn't notice the looks of her other three friends as she and her weapon walked out the door and mounted his motorcycle.

"She's going to have a hell of a night. Stein won't know what hit him," Kid said softly, smiling at the beauty that was his friend.

"He may not know what hit him but I don't doubt he'll figure it out real quick," Liz said with a smirk. As the bike pulled away the three of them turned and headed up the stairs to the master bedroom for their own evening plans.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few moments of driving Soul pulled the bike over. Leaving it idling, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long piece of black silk.

"What's that for?" Maka asked curiously. He grinned, a shark's smile.

"It's to blindfold you. This is supposed to be a surprise." Trusting him implicitly despite her curiosity, she agreed to let him wind the black material around her eyes. After he'd checked to make sure she couldn't see anything, he turned back around and urged her to hold on as he kicked the bike back into gear. It seemed like a relatively short ride and then the bike was slowing again, only this time when it stopped the engine cut off. She dismounted carefully and stood, waiting until Soul took her hand and led her forward. Her soul perception could feel another person nearby, and with a hitch in her breathing she suddenly knew where she was...and why she was there.

"Soul, you didn't..." she whimpered. She could almost feel him smirk.

"I didn't what?" he asked carelessly before leading her through a doorway and down what felt like a hallway. She could tell by the way sounds moved that they'd come to a stop in a room, and as he released her hand and stepped away she stood there with her nerves quivering and her body afire, knowing exactly what her 'special present' was. She was frozen with embarrassment and the most intense surge of arousal she had ever felt when she heard footsteps approaching. The sensation of silk slithering against her face was over quickly and she was left suddenly staring up into green eyes dark with lust.

"Happy birthday, Maka," the professor whispered huskily.

* * *

He watched patiently as Soul led the blindfolded girl into the center of the room. She was exquisite. The clothes she was wearing hugged her slim form to perfection, and oh Death, her legs in those heels were going to give him a heart attack. Unable to take any further waiting he stepped forward and carefully unwound the silk from her eyes, and nearly gasped as she looked up at him. Such a combination of beauty and innocence and pure carnal desire should not be able to exist in one person. It wasn't fair. Holding her gaze, watching the understanding light up her emerald eyes, he had to force himself to breathe.

"Happy birthday, Maka," he managed to say around the dryness in his mouth and throat. Some part of his periphery registered Soul sitting casually on a nearby chair but Stein's entire being was focused on the nymph before him.

"Thank you, Professor," she whispered back, his title slipping from her lips like warm chocolate. He shouldn't be so completely undone by such a little thing, he thought, but knowing she was supposedly off-limits despite the fact that she was standing inches from him sent a charge through him that was almost like electricity. He forced himself to stop gaping and gathered his thoughts. Reaching out he lifted one of her hands in his own, struck anew by how petite she was next to him.

"You know why you're here," he said slowly. After a moment, she nodded. "I told Soul I will not be party to this unless I hear your consent from your lips. So what is your answer? You can walk out right now and this will never be brought up again. Or you can stay. The choice is entirely yours." With shaky breath he regarded her, refusing to let her see how much she had affected him, how easily she could be the one to unmake him. She looked him over thoroughly, her eyes raking down his body with the burning intensity of a hundred suns, before returning his stare, her deep green eyes locking with his for untold moments. Finally, she answered, though not in the way he'd expected. Reaching up, she plucked his forgotten cigarette from his mouth and dropped it on the cement floor before pulling his mouth down to her own.

* * *

He was standing. Right. Here. In front of her. He'd obviously dressed up a bit as well, the tailored – yet still stitched – white dress shirt tucked into smooth black slacks. He'd left the top few buttons undone, the tie around his neck not tightened but rather looped loosely as though they'd shown up a few minutes early. She could see the edges of the scar on his chest, make out the definition of those muscles that had turned her on so much underneath the linen shirt. She knew she couldn't trust her voice to make an appearance at that moment, and he was waiting for her answer, so she did the only thing she could to prove her willingness. Reaching up to take the cigarette from his mouth the let it drop carelessly, heedless of where it landed. All she could think of was that her fantasies were coming true. Maka slid her hand behind his neck and pulled him down to her, slanting her lips across his and pressing herself against his solid form.

Flames licked over her entire body at the first touch of her lips on his. His arms snapped around her so tightly she thought she'd lose her breath as he lifted her from the floor to drag her closer to him. She could feel the strength in him as he held her immobile, his mouth memorizing the contours of hers with a fever that was spreading throughout her entire body. And just as suddenly as it had started, he'd broken the kiss and set her back on her feet.

"Maka," he said, the sound somewhere between a moan and a growl, "I'd like to tell you you can change your mind at any point, but I'll be honest. I'm not strong enough to let you go. If you stay, you are mine tonight. End of story. You will belong to me, and I will possess you in every way I can." She had a brief moment of hesitation – not for herself, but rather wondering what Soul would have to say to this. But when she turned to see her partner he just smiled, and she suddenly understood that this was part of the bargain as well. She knew he liked to watch – apparently he'd made a bargain with the devil for the benefit of all three of them. Her libido slammed into full gear as she realized that this must have been why no one would touch her all week. A smirk came to her face as she looked back at her soon-to-be lover. The side of Maka that was still new, the naughty side that enjoyed the games, came to the fore and she slid her fingers along the visible part of Stein's scar. Leaning close, she stage whispered to him.

"How do you want me first?"

* * *

_Damn you, man, get hold of yourself. You're not some teenager!_ Stein berated himself. Her fingers on his skin were heaven enough, but when she spoke in that low voice, that whisper of lust, he nearly lost his mind. Clearing his throat, he reached up and slid his hand into her smooth golden hair.

"Follow me," he managed, and with her hair still winding through his fingers he turned and left the room. She followed him, slightly behind and to his right, and he thrilled at her obvious obedience. At heart Maka was still and would always be a good girl. The thought made him harder than he was before. Good girls were always the best.

He led her into one of his examination rooms, and a glance backwards showed him that though she may have been confused she wasn't backing down. Soul slipped in unobtrusively and took a seat in a chair at the side. Maka's eyes flickered to him as well, and Stein knew she understood the arrangement. He was pleased to see that nothing in her demeanor or expression changed. Letting go of her hair he turned to face her fully.

"Up on the table, Maka," he said calmly. Watching her boost herself onto the cold steel was arousing in itself, the slight bounce of her breasts, the way her legs stretched as she moved. He knew then where he would start.

"Do you want me to leave you free, or would you rather I strapped you down?" he said almost conversationally, taking note of the way her nostrils flared at his suggestion. Her lips curved as she answered.

"Maybe you'd better tie me down, Professor. I might thrash around and hurt myself otherwise." Sin. She was pure sin. And he planned to drown himself in her decadent depths. His movements were sure, precise, as he fastened the leather straps around his willing victim's ankles and wrists. He could see her chest heaving as she panted, saw how her body unconsciously arched towards him as he leaned over her to make sure she was secure. Standing up, he saw her eyes claiming him and decided to tease her a little. With deft motions he unbuttoned his shirt, pulling his tie from around his neck and tossing it over a nearby IV rack before slipping out of his shirt and hanging it on the other side of the metal stand. Her eyes were blazing as they devoured his shirtless form, and for the first time in a long while he felt smug knowing that the results of his rigorous training had such an effect on his young toy. He felt her gaze like a physical touch as he turned away, but when he turned back and she saw the gleam of metal in his hand she went very still. The darker part of him relished the brief flicker of fear in her eyes, but mostly he just smiled reassuringly.

"Despite what I may have said at our first meeting, your skin is far too perfect to mar." She relaxed a bit, but still eyed the scalpel warily. He returned to her side, moving slowly to the end of the table until he was standing at her feet.

"What are you going to do?" she asked in a quiet voice. He smirked.

"Well, I can't examine you when you are wearing so many clothes." Her eyes widened almost comically, shock warring with lust. Lust won out and she moaned as he laid the sharp blade on the table between her spread ankles. "However, I would hate to ruin such sensual shoes." His finger ran over her legs, untying the sandals skillfully, and the feel of her under his hands even briefly drove his desire up another notch. Once he had them removed, however, he placed them on the floor and picked up his familiar tool once more.

Not another word was spoken as he gently ran the flat of the blade over her calf, up higher and higher with slow precision. He could feel her quivering as he pushed her skirt up, and he knew she heard his quick inhale when he found the garter straps. He made a mental note to thank Soul and his friends when this was all over.

"There should be a law against someone as lovely as you wearing something so obviously designed to incite lust in any who see it," he murmured, and with a deft motion he'd sliced through all of the garter straps before she could even blink. Her gasp was music to his ears.

"Professor," she whispered breathlessly, and he smiled at the note of need he heard. She'd learn he couldn't be rushed. He was far from being ready to be done with her.

His hands were sure as they peeled the stockings down her legs, inch after inch of perfect creamy skin bared to his hungry gaze. As he reached the ankle restraints he opted to simply slice through the material until he could pull it off rather than loosening the buckles. Dropping the sheer scraps to the ground, he ran his palms over the miles of skin he'd recently uncovered. She was warm beneath his touch, and he had the stray thought that she would likely be as hot as flames when he finally worked himself into her.

"I must say I don't believe I have ever had such a delicious looking subject on my table before," he murmured, leaning down to stroke his lips over her ankles. She moaned his name and he smiled. "Or one with such a beautiful voice. Cry for me again, kitten," he murmured against her leg, his lips moving higher, switching from one limb to the other with agonizing slowness.

"Stein," she begged. He could pick up the scent of her arousal and knew she was likely near insane with need. A wicked grin spread over his lips as he made the decision to see if he could make her scream in orgasm without once touching any of the areas she likely understood to be erogenous. His goal defined, he turned his considerable intellect and determination to the achieving of said aims.

* * *

Soul sat quietly in the corner, making sure he had the best possible view of his bound girlfriend and the man who was going to fuck her. He'd thought he might feel a little bit of jealousy. After all, Black Star, Kid, the girls...they were all about his age, all near his level of experience. There wasn't a lot of envy he could feel towards them. Stein, however – just in these first ten minutes he could already tell the instructor was on such a different level as to be awe-inspiring. Maka was already whimpering, Soul could recognize her little pre-climax sounds and motions, and all Stein had done was take off her stockings. With a scalpel. The doctor was right...it was hot to watch the slim blade trace a path over the material, to watch the fabric part from a touch so light it seemed nonexistent. He watched the older man's muscles flex as he leaned forward and began to tease Maka with his lips. Soul found himself getting harder than he'd thought possible. Leaning forward, choosing for the moment to ignore the press of his erection against the fly of his jeans, Soul watched like a hawk. He didn't want to miss a single thing.

* * *

He worked his way up to the hem of the skirt and stopped. Her hips lifted, her body begging him for completion, but instead he stood up and walked up to stand beside her head.

"So, Maka, how are you enjoying being my toy?" he murmured.

"Please, Professor..." she whined.

"Have I mentioned how much I love hearing my title slip from your lips?" He kept his voice low, calm, not letting more than a hint of his own lust creep in.

"Where should I start next?" he mused as though to himself, even as he kept his eyes trained on her wide, nearly frantic ones. He deftly spun the scalpel between his fingers, watching as the glitter of light along the moving length caught Maka's attention briefly. "How about here?" he asked, running the handle of the instrument down between her breasts. "Or here?" he said as it traced a path across her skirt, lightly brushing her mound. She was gasping now and the sound was enchanting. "I know," he murmured, and smiled inwardly at the shock in her eyes when he ignored her body completely and sliced through the lace adorning her wrists. First one, then the other piece of shining fabric dropped to the floor, and he placed the scalpel carefully on the bare skin of her stomach before leaning forward to close his teeth with gentle force on the inner skin of her right wrist.

"Oh Death!" she yelped, her voice cracking. He proceeded to lave his tongue against the bite mark he'd left, tracing the nimble muscle along her palm before wrapping it around her middle finger. She moaned and she sucked hard on the digit, sliding it into his mouth and scraping his teeth over it. Back and forth he moved, his lips wrapped around her finger, the gentle suction making her plead. After a moment he shifted to her ring finger, moving from finger to finger until she was whipping her head back and forth in need. With a careful shift he released her hand and moved to repeat the treatment on her left side, first the bite, then the lick, then the languid suckling. His eyes stayed on her face, flushed with desire, and he was pleased when he saw a tear slide down her ivory cheek.

"Even your tears are beautiful, my dear," he whispered, leaning forward to lick the salty drop from her soft skin. Unable to resist the temptation he let his lips claim hers again, and by the desperate way she kissed him back he knew his plan was succeeding. He could almost taste how close she was, and figured he'd be generous. With a motion as quick as a striking snake he slammed his hands down around her wrists, clamping them tightly in his strong grip as he plundered her mouth. The added feeling of helplessness did exactly what he figured it would and with a cry that was muffled by his lips she shuddered into orgasm, her body shaking beneath him. He gentled his kiss, giving her the space she needed to breathe, and felt her slowly return to the land of the living. Her face was slack, amazed, and he smiled wickedly at her.

"That...how..." she gasped, unable to get any other words out.

"I know the human mind almost as well as I know the physical body," he whispered. "You, for example. You want to be admired, you want to be thought of as sexy and beautiful, but you feel you shouldn't want that because being sexy and beautiful should be less important than being respected and trusted. You are such a strong leader that you crave the chance to let someone else make all the decisions. At the same time you fear it, that lack of control. You feel you have to remain in charge. Tonight, however, you know as well as I do...the choice is out of your hands. You are mine to use as I wish. And that excites you. You want me to take over, to impose my will over yours. To make you into my toy, to claim you and to shred you and to rip you apart. The fear is just as arousing as the lust, isn't it, kitten?" She simply stared at him, likely unaware her mouth was gaping open. He smiled and leaned down to bite her lower lip, drawing a gasp from her.

"What were your fantasies, I wonder?" he mused, one hand playing idly with the edging of her bodice. "Were you envisioning romance? Gentleness? Me, teasing and satisfying you before shifting to slide into you, making love to you until we collapse in ecstasy?" He grinned, a knowing smile. "Somehow I don't think so. A fantasy like that would do you no good. You already have a man who loves you, a group of lovers to see to your every need. What you want from me is something different, isn't it? You want me to take you and set you free, to make you let go of your own inhibitions. Maybe you want me to hold you down, to cram myself into you until your cunt burns. Maybe you would think about me holding your head in place while I fucked your mouth. That seems to be more what you need, my angel. You crave the darkness. The insanity. The slow slide into debauchery."

"Professor." Her whimper was almost inaudible, and he could feel her shaking as he leaned across her, holding her gaze with his own.

"Just remember. You came to me. And you will not leave until I am finished with you."

* * *

Soul watched and listened in fascinated astonishment as Maka fell apart from what seemed to be nothing more than a kiss. He could see the Professor's white-knuckled grip on her wrists and had a brief moment of worry, but he doubted that Stein would go so far as to permanently hurt her. In his own way the older meister cared for her. Still, the weapon's shock at her quick and startling orgasm was nothing compared to what happened next.

Stein was toying with her. His words, his slow, sensual movements...Soul could watch her unravel before his eyes. And oh, what words. The young man was no stranger to talking dirty – had in fact considered himself quite good at it. But hearing the Professor set up her psychological profile in that smooth, even voice, sounding almost seductively clinical and then coming out with phrases that were so blatantly sexual as to be startling...Soul realized he would never ever consider himself a master at verbal sexplay again. Far from being worried, he understood exactly what was happening. This was precisely what Maka needed. How the instructor could dissect her mind so easily when her own weapon had problems reading her, Soul didn't know. But it was breathtaking to watch, and he was unable to tear his eyes away.

* * *

The hours passed by. Under his fingers, his lips, his voice Maka came apart again and again, and yet he still hadn't removed even one more article of clothing. He brought her off once simply by alternating the force with which he pulled her hair while he described in detail how he would like her to service him. By this point Stein was so wrapped up in the pleasuring and tormenting of the pliant blond that he'd forgotten completely about her boyfriend who was sitting, awestruck, in the corner. Finally, though, Stein decided it was time. As she came down from her last peak he skillfully sliced through the rest of her clothing, dropping the various pieces to lay where they would. Nude, flushed, breathless, Maka Albarn was the picture of desire, and Stein wanted desperately to lose himself in her as he'd made her lose herself in his attentions.

"I'm going to take your restraints off, kitten." Her moan was part disappointment, part anticipation. "Yes, you know what's coming next, don't you?" One by one the buckles came undone and he rubbed her wrists and ankles individually, making sure the circulation was still active. As he'd expected, as soon as she was able to get off of the table she did, moving to stand in front of him, totally unashamed of her nudity. She reached out for his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Please, touch me?" He decided to oblige her for a moment, but only on his terms. With a swift movement he swung her slender form into his arms and guided her legs around his torso. He'd lifted her up until he could lean forward and capture her nipple in his mouth, and the sounds she made were even more arousing than anything he'd heard from her so far. She rubbed herself against him shamelessly, a cat in heat, her only thoughts resting on her own completion. After a few moments of suckling her breasts he let her slip down, kissing her deeply before setting her back down on her feet. Her green eyes stared up at him, kiss swollen lips parting with each gasping breath.

"I've been generous, kitten. Now it's your turn." Gone was any lingering shyness, any coy innocence. She dropped to her knees with a graceful movement and her fingers tugged at his pants until she had the button open and the material down around his ankles. And then, much like his fantasy, he got to watch her as she learned and pleasured his cock. She seemed particularly fascinated by the small ridges of scar tissue and by his size. _Not surprising_, he thought, _since she's never been fucked by a grown man yet_. Knowing he'd be the first to truly lay into her made his cock jump and she watched with obvious delight and fascination. Without waiting for his prompting, she leaned forward and began to explore his entire rod with her lips and tongue.

"You know," he said mildly, forcing his voice to remain steady despite the sensations she was causing, "you are a natural-born cocksucker." Her eyes cast up to his, and the way her cheeks hollowed as she sucked his shaft made him gulp and close his eyes in an attempt to keep his tenuous grip. After a moment he was back in control and staring down at the blond girl. "You'd probably swallow if I asked you to, wouldn't you kitten? Such a good girl." He could swear she nearly purred when he stroked her hair. "But tonight, I think I want to flood you in a different way. Maybe I'll feed you some other time." With a show of reluctance he pulled back, feeling her lips release his cock with a soft pop. He pulled her to her feet and leaned down to kiss her, threading his fingers through her long hair and humming happily when her small hands came up to explore his chest.

"I want you, Professor," she said against his mouth. "I want you inside me." That was the signal he'd been waiting for. That was when he knew he'd succeeded. He'd freed her from herself, and now she wanted to taste that freedom.

"It would be my pleasure," he murmured in return, and with one quick motion he scooped her up and carried her back out to the living room, laying her on the sturdy couch. She was beautiful, she was eager, and tonight Maka would be his.

* * *

Soul was astounded. Maka – his sweet Maka – was slurping on the Professor's shaft like it was her favorite candy. The white-haired weapon was shocked, as she was usually somewhat reticent when it came to giving head. She would do it, but she always seemed...embarrassed, somehow. _Not anymore,_ he thought. She was moaning around the large shaft with obvious enjoyment and Soul moaned as well at the blatant display of her desire. Never could he have imagined this night, not in his most vivid dreams. Then Stein...once more, the words spilling from the instructor's lips were designed to be both crude and arousing, and they did their job well. To his shock – for he fully expected Stein to finish in her mouth – the man pulled back almost lovingly. Soul thought he'd seen it all by then, but then Maka spoke. Her voice was shaky, which was understandable considering how much moaning and gasping she'd been doing in the last hours, but she was sure and firm. And when Stein picked up the little blond goddess and left the room, Soul jumped up to run after them. He'd be damned if he missed even a second of this.

* * *

With a sigh she settled back on the couch and lifted her arms in obvious invitation. Stein slipped on top of her, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist. For the first time in ages he caught sight of the third member of their unusual trio as Soul clambered into a chair directly across from them. The boy shifted until he could open his pants and push them down around his ankles, obviously settling in to enjoy the show. Stein smiled. He wanted a show, he'd get a show. Without another thought for their silent audience, the man turned his full attention to the squirming girl beneath him.

She was so much smaller than he was. He'd always known that, in class or out, but having her naked and writhing beneath him was a jolt to his libido. Regardless of how much she'd fucked around with her group, he knew it was likely to hurt a bit when he took her. For some reason that made him grin.

"If you want me you'd better prove it." He moved her small hand down until it wrapped around his hard shaft, and then he let go. Before he could say anything, give any instruction, she already understood his intentions. She placed him against her dripping slit and widened her legs even more, throwing one over the back of the couch and bracing the other on the coffee table.

"Now, please, NOW," she cried softly, yanking him down to kiss her. As she attacked his mouth with hers, he began to push into her. He had been right in his assumptions – she was incredibly tight and hot. Her juices coated him and yet he still had to go slowly, easing his way into her quivering folds.

"Oh...Professor...oh Death oh...aaah..." She was muttering nonsense wrapped around his name and wordless pleas and he lifted one leg over his shoulder, delighting in her slightly pained yelp as he claimed a bit more of her depth than she'd been ready for, but the next instant found her arching into him, pressing hard until every inch of his cock was buried in her heat. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head. She wriggled and shifted and he obliged, pressing fully into her and shifting as well, letting her truly feel him, every ridge, every inch. She reached her arms up to wrap around his neck and pulled him down to her.

"You can fuck me now, Professor." He grinned.

"You asked for it." Pulling out, he slammed back into her, her small body bowing under the force of his thrust. She squealed and shuddered.

"More," she moaned. Finally buried to the hilt in the gorgeous meister, Stein was only too happy to oblige. He set a hard rhythm, loving her yelps and curses as he repeatedly plunged into her. He was relentless. A part of him – some small part he refused to listen to – was reminding him that this was a one-shot deal and that he'd better take everything he wanted before he let her leave because it was the only chance he'd get. Whether that drove him or just the feel of her underneath him was enough, he pummeled her into the cushions. And she loved it all. Her first orgasm came as a shock to both of them – one minute he'd shifted her legs to give himself a greater range of movement, the next she was screaming and shaking and clamping down on his dick so hard it was painful. After she'd finished and he'd ridden out the shockwaves, he pulled out of her and draped her over the back of the couch. The position left her spread and ready for him and he took a moment to appreciate his handiwork, so to speak. Her skin was red, her slit slick and puffy from the friction. The sight was extremely arousing, and he wasted no time in arching himself over her, taking back every inch of soft skin he'd claimed. She yowled when he pulled her hair...she shrieked and came when he bit the nape of her neck. This time he wasn't nearly so easy on her, loving the feel of her squeezing him while he kept thrusting. She was a shuddering mess when he finally flipped her onto her back once more.

"Yes," she murmured, voice almost gone, as he slid back into her.

"You love this, don't you," he whispered, planting small kisses on her eyelids. "You know I could give you what you needed."

"Yes," she replied softly.

"Good." He lifted his hips and pounded into her again, enjoying how weak she was, how very pliant. He spent quite a while testing out the flexibility he'd been so enthralled with, and though she was obviously exhausted she acquiesced to his every desire. Finally, though, he knew he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Maka," he murmured. "Tell me you want this."

"I do, Professor. I want you so much." She slid gentle kisses against his cheek, licking his scar softly.

"Look at me." Tired and sore, she opened her eyes – those beautiful emerald eyes, still glittering with desire regardless of her current lack of energy. He smirked and reached his hand down between her legs.

"Happy birthday, Maka," he said, pinching her swollen clit hard. She screamed one last time before collapsing in a dead faint and Stein let himself go.

* * *

Soul was amazed. The positions their teacher put her in – he'd never thought anyone could bend like that, let alone his meister. He was going to keep some of those in mind for later. He looked at Maka, seeing how worn out she was, and the sight was unquestionably hot. His hand slid faster and faster over his own aching shaft. When Stein repositioned her over the back of the couch Soul got a good look at her beautiful body, at the moisture slicking her thighs, at the line of her back as she arched over the cushion. He was so close, but he didn't want to come, not yet. Not until they were both ready. It was unbelievable, watching the two of them together. Watching her accept everything she'd been handed and beg for more, Soul thought there was no way he could love her any more than he did in this exact moment. And when she whispered her desire to Stein, Soul could hold on no longer. With a low cry he came, shuddering as he spilled himself over his hand and onto his pants. He couldn't even bring himself to be upset at the mess, not when he was watching his beautiful Maka scream underneath the ministrations of the teacher she'd been so fascinated with. He watched in a daze as she sagged into the couch, as every muscle in Stein's body tightened, as he very obviously filled her with his seed. Soul's disjointed mind had a brief thankful thought that Maka was so insistent that all of the girls take contraceptive pills, because otherwise Stein would have had to wear a condom and Soul wouldn't have the chance to watch him fill her to overflowing. Emotionally and physically drained, far more than he'd expected, he absently cleaned himself off with some tissues from a nearby box and leaned his head back, slipping comfortably into sleep.

* * *

She awoke slowly. Every single inch of her body was in pain. After some struggle she managed to turn her head and see her weapon, pants around his ankles, snoring lightly in the chair across from her. More important though, was the bottle of painkillers and the glass of apple juice sitting within arm's reach on the coffee table. She took two and savored the cold liquid as it made its way down her parched throat. Stein was nowhere to be seen, but he'd left her the aspirin, the drink, and as she came more fully awake she realized she was covered with a superbly soft blanket. She felt a warmth spread through her at his consideration and leaned her head back again, intending only to close her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she could see traces of sunlight creeping through the high windows. Her glass had been refilled, and this time there was a folded pile of clothing on the table as well. The pants were so big she had to roll the cuffs up a dozen times, and the shirt all but swallowed her, but she was thankful for the kindness. Besides, they smelled like him. Her shoes had been placed in a bag and set carefully by the end of the couch, and on top of the bag was a thick pair of socks.

"I didn't have any shoes in your size." She whirled around to see the meister leaning casually against the kitchen doorway, still shirtless, sipping a cup of tea. He was relaxed and normal and looking at her with eyes that didn't even remotely hint at the fire she she knew for a fact burned within him. Maka had a brief thought that she should feel awkward somehow, but she really didn't. He read the befuddlement on her face and correctly interpreted it.

"I took every one of your preconceived notions from you last night. You are looking at yourself with a new understanding. It's a bit confusing, I imagine."

"Yeah, no kidding," she murmured, facing him fully. "I feel like I should feel guilty or embarrassed. But I don't."

"It's because you've come to an understanding within yourself. It may be a while before you fully understand it, but it's there." He took another drink of his tea before pulling a cigarette from his pants pocket and lighting it.

"So now what happens?" she asked, unaware that she'd spoken out loud until he smiled.

"You wake up Soul and go home. Take a long day off. Think about everything if you must, but remember that it wasn't just your body that I made my plaything last night." He took a drag from his cigarette. "Tomorrow you go back to school. You perform excellently in all of your classes as you usually do. And life goes on."

"Will I see you again? You know, like this?" she gestured between the two of them. He shrugged.

"Who knows? Nothing is written in stone. But for now, there's a whole life out there that you need to get back to. And if all goes well, you'll learn more about the people you love and the life you want than you would have been able to before."

Maka stood up, straightening her borrowed clothing, and walked over to stand before her teacher.

"Thank you. This has been the best birthday I could have ever imagined."

"Thank Soul. It was all his idea." She grinned, and he smiled back.

"Oh, I will, believe me." She turned to walk over to her still-sleeping partner but paused. Looking back over her shoulder at the man in the doorway, she felt she had to ask.

"Is there anything I can do for you? To repay you, you know?" She watched his olive eyes as they fluttered shut for a moment, a small smile gracing his talented lips as he shook his head slowly.

"You've already given me more than you will ever know. But thank you anyway."

* * *

The ride back to Kid's house was quiet, both of them lost in their own thoughts. They pulled up in front of the mansion and Maka stepped down gingerly, glad that Kid was so particular about keeping the sidewalk swept. Thick and warm though the socks may be, she knew they wouldn't be much protection against rocks. Soul reached down and took her hand, and she stared up into the crimson eyes she loved so much.

"Soul...thank you. For getting me the present I never would have asked for." His grin was slow and sensual.

"I should thank you, for letting me share it." He winked, she laughed, and the quiet mood was broken as they walked hand-in-hand up the walkway and into the house where their friends were no doubt burning with curiosity. For Maka, the world felt brand-new. And she was okay with that.

* * *

Author's note: So...yeah. And stuff.

I might actually do a series of one shots some other time showing how their group came together, but this time as for Maka. She needed to see that the world is both bigger and better than she originally believed.

Also, Stein is freaking hot, and I had to let him out to play.


End file.
